The Vongola Case
by UnleashtheLunatic
Summary: Aleena's love for the law exceeds everything. Even the promise that she had made to him. That's why she agreed to work with the police to arrest the Vongola. But things change and, when Aleena finds out that the Family that has been haunting generations is back, she has to change her priorities- as she now helps the Vongola on their task.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So you decided to read this even though I wrote that poor summary? Good for you!**_

 _ **This is my first fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so please be gentle. I hope you'll enjoy the fic!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

Stretching her arms, over the top of her head, Aleena cracked the bones in the right places. She sat on her bed, while her golden eyes transpose to the window, as she watched the city immersed with the sunlight that that morning provided.

She glanced at the clock.

7 am.

Smiling, she stepped out of the warm bed to the cold floor, and walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. She liked watching her reflection on the mirror- even the tiniest detail couldn't slip from the mirror's keen eyes.

Aleena was a woman that took great care on her appearance, both inwards and outwards. She tried to maintain a perfect body, which all women desired but could not obtain. It was not only her body, of course, but also her mind. Aleena took care of her mind like no other- training it every day, so it would be fresh and sharp for the problems that could surge in her life.

She turned her body around, in front of the mirror, to see if there was any problem that needed to be fixed.

There was none. Aleena's body was perfect.

She smiled once again, tucking a strand of light-purple hair behind her ear, and exited the bathroom.

She dressed, and sat in front of her computer- that was placed in the large living room.

Nowadays being a hacker could give one a lot of money. Aleena understood that when the age of the internet appeared. Hackers could earn a lot of money just by hacking some accounts or large companies.

Aleena was a hacker by part-time and a PI full-time.

She could earn money both ways and it didn't mind if it was the non-traditional way. She had the brains for it and the body to fight an enemy. She was academically Okayed to perform PI activities, so she wasn't going against the law, when doing as such.

A knock on her front door reverberated throughout the room.

She glanced towards the door and stood up, remembering to close her laptop. Walking to the door, she opened it, and came face-to-face with the detective Acardi.

Detective Acardi worked on the Sicily police force, and was the head of the Organized Crime Unit. He was, many times, on the brink of arresting one of the most powerful organizations- Vongola. But they slipped away, like snakes, between his fingers.

"Hello, Aleena." Acardi greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Good morning, Detective Acardi." Aleena moved out of the way. "Of course."

Acardi entered the clean space, the room with no shred of garbage. Aleena liked to keep things clean and organized. Acardi took a seat on Aleena's couch and flashed a cigarette pack. Aleena nodded, opening a window, and took a seat in front of him.

"As you know," He started as he lighted the cigarette that dangled between his lips. "the Vongola are slippery as hell. They just don't give us a chance to arrest them, or even accuse them of something. The accusations we had against them were proved non-usable against court."

"I see. So you still haven't caught them?" Aleena asked. Acardi nodded.

"I think that they have someone on the inside. Of the police force- I mean." Acardi added as he breathed out. "Their lawyer is also too good."

"But didn't you have evidences of a murder downtown?" Aleena remembered. "One that involved a drug deal?"

"We did. That drug dealer was working for another Family, but we have suspicions that the Vongola were involved in that drug deal. After all, which Mafia Family isn't?" Acardi laughed. Aleena nodded. "But they just got away with it. Their lawyer placed every single one of them out of the country."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know." Acardi shrugged. "But it's the truth."

"If they were out of the country then they wouldn't be able to kill the drug dealer." Aleena stated. "But how's it possible that they were all out of the country? Who was running the show, here in Sicily?"

"That's the question that has been bothering me." Acardi affirmed. "They wouldn't leave the Family to anyone."

"So it's safe to presume that the Vongola have many puppets, let's say." Aleena brushed her hair. "They must have a long line of successors."

"We know that the Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has a son. But he's only four. He couldn't be the one running the Family."

"Obviously."

The fact that the police even knew that the Boss had a son worried Aleena. If they were so close to the Vongola, to the point of knowing that he had a four year old son, and still hadn't catch them, then the Vongola were very terrifying. They must have a brilliant lawyer to help them escape all the launches that the police made at them.

Aleena also wondered as to why Acardi came to her apartment. Surely it was to ask her to help them in the investigation.

But something within her said that she ought to say no.

She was familiar with the Vongola, yes. But to the point of participate in an investigation?

That would ruin everything.

She didn't know the Vongola _per se._

She only knew the name of the Boss, which was given to her by Acardi, and the branches of the Vongola: The CEDEF and Foundation- which she discovered when she hacked through their system.

She had promised _him_ to look out for the Vongola from far away.

"So, enough beating around the bush. What I came here to ask you was if you would join us in the investigation." Acardi finally said, after he finished his smoke. Aleena didn't know what to say.

She could say no, but that would place her in a bad situation: Acardi could think that she was working with the Vongola and remove her license. Plus, he could have his people following her- and that was even worse.

Aleena looked at the short man. He had his brown hair tightly combed back, and his brown eyes were piercing Aleena's, waiting for an answer.

Aleena sighed.

"Okay, I'll participate." She gave in. "But I'll do things my way. I work alone, and I would like to keep it that way. Of course I'll inform you of the breakthroughs I will discover eventually, but I would like to keep this only with the both of us."

"It's a deal!" Acardi shook Aleena's hand harshly.

He stood up and left the apartment.

Aleena leaned against the wall, with a hand on her forehead, as she muttered curses. This could bring her a lot of trouble.

She scented the living room.

The scent of tobacco lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleena walked down the path, her golden orbs scanning the park. Children laughed happily, while others cried because their toys got broken. She smiled at the sight, a spark of jealously flinging on her heart. She could never get to experience that feeling of being a parent.

Her hands trembled slightly when she thought of that one time, when she thought that she was carrying a child.

But her body rejected it.

Aleena's mind was forced to descend to earth as she directed herself to her apartment. She couldn't think of those things, or she would be distracted from her true purpose.

When she finally reached home, she plopped down on the couch and opened her laptop.

She typed rapidly, words that were rooted in her brain, as her eyes stared at the screen. Three individual files opened up before her. She scanned them, as fast as she could, locking in every bit of information, that she would eventually use.

According to the Interpol records, Vongola Tenth, otherwise known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a man of twenty six years old. Born in Namimori, son of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada, Tsunayoshi was not a boy that was extraordinary. He had bad grades- something that made Aleena muse as to why a man like him was head of the most prolific Mafiosi Family.

He must've had help.

Aleena dug deeper.

Starting from his middle school years, everything changed for this Tsunayoshi Sawada. He started to have more friends and his grades started rising.

"Arcobaleno." She whispered.

He took charge of the family when he was eighteen. Tsunayoshi was a full grown man at the time.

Aleena wondered. If they had so much information on the boss why hadn't they caught him?

She wasn't particularly chipper for his arrest, because of _him_ , but the law always stood first. Aleena's interests came second when the law was in cause. Law always, and always, had to come first.

That's one of the reasons as to why she became a PI.

And she had told _him_ that. She had specified that when her love for the law clashed with his sense with justice, a battle would happen.

And a battle would appear to be happening right now.

He had laughed, patted her head, and moved on. Aleena knew that someday, the Vongola and her would have to face each other. And not be moved together.

She entered Vongola's security system.

It was rather easy, for someone like Aleena, that had experience for so long. Aleena sleeked in and peeked on their files.

Currently, they were working against a family that had been rising. Their name was Modifiers, a Family that Aleena did not know who they were.

She was petrified when she looked at the screen.

Pictures of mutilated children appeared on the screen, children that had only one eye, or were without teeth, or limbless.

It was pure horror.

Aleena studied the pictures.

They all appeared to have been taken in same kind of environment- the same basement.

Some, those that still had their arms attached to themselves, were tied to the bar on the ceiling, as the freak that took the picture, presented them.

Aleena's blood boiled.

She couldn't stand by and watch the poor children suffer. She had to do something. So, deciding that the Vongola case could wait, she embarked on a new one.

She searched for the Modifiers Family's headquarters. As a hacker, Aleena was capable of finding such things. The Modifiers were already marked by the Vongola, and Aleena could easily discover their location. Why the Vongola hadn't done anything- that was the real question.

After finding their HQ, Aleena exited her apartment and walked to her bike.

The Modifiers were located on the eastern part of the city, in a mansion that no one could get close to. Aleena had to conjure up a plan on the way there, or she would get caught.

And she didn't want that.

She was simply scouting the place, before delivering it to the police.

It was the best, the simplest, and the law- abiding thing that she could do.

Aleena arrived to the mansion and stopped, far away from the gates. On them, two guards were standing with their rifles, guarding the mansion. She couldn't go through there- and she wasn't planning on it, either.

She placed the bike near the walls, that kept the line from the outside and the inside, and positioned herself above the contraption. Now that she had enough height, she could jump and reach for the border.

She did so, and her hands reached the border of the wall. With enough strength, she climbed the walls, moving her body to the other side of the wall.

On top of the wall, she could clearly see the mansion and the small forest that was in-between. Probably, to prevent outsiders to come inside the mansion, there was no tree near the walls. The only way down was jumping.

Aleena placed her hands on the border of the wall, and let her body slide down through it. She released her hands and her body fell. With bent knees, to break the fall, she rolled around the pebbles that were under her, ripping some parts of her clothes, and slashing through her immaculate skin.

But, at least, nothing was broken.

She groggily stood up, and walked in the direction of the mansion. Under her jacket, a gun slept silently, waiting to be used. She didn't like the thought of using it, but with these men, security was something that had to be present.

As she closed in on the mansion, she saw more men on the front of the building. The mansion was heavily guarded- she was sure that that was the place where the kids were at.

Cloaked by the shadows of the trees, she walked to the western part of the building, now far away from the entrance, and glanced to the mansion. There were no windows opened, obviously, but that was because none had been forced to be opened.

She needed to find the source first. To deactivate the security system, she needed to find the small box.

It would be inside the house, so it would be unreachable for those who entered the grounds.

How would she enter the house without deactivating the security system?

She had previously studied the mansion- she knew that their system was only by wires connected to the windows, a pretty old fashion system, rather than cameras. They only had cameras outside (which she avoided carefully), and none on the inside.

If she could open a window without activating the wire connected to it...

She took out her switchblade and forced the window open. No sign of alarm had been given, so the alarm wasn't triggered. She opened it a bit further, just for her slender body to fit. Luckily, she could manage to pass through small spaces.

She entered the room and closed the window, carefully.

Her eyes flashed to the alarm on top of the window, that was blinking a red light, but nothing happened.

She had made it through.

Walking through the room and studying it, she saw that she had entered the maid's dressing room.

It was filled with cabinets and a couch on the back, where they probably rested. It had a counter, with multiple supplies on top of it, and one television.

Well, weren't the maids of this mansion lucky?

Aleena walked to the door and peeked through the keyhole. There was no one outside, in the hallway. She opened slightly the door, glancing both ways, to reaffirm that.

She exited the room and walked in the direction of the stairs. There were multiple doors accompanying her in the process, but one door jumped to her sight. It was large, reaching the ceiling, and had the doorknobs bathed in gold.

She wondered if there was something special behind the door.

But that wasn't why she came here.

Once she had reached the stairs she saw that, glued to them, there was another staircase, only this time, it descended downstairs.

She figured it lead to the basement.

She descent the stairs, alert to the possibility that someone could be downstairs, and retrieved her gun from its holster.

It was completely silent.

The deafening silence filled the basement, that Aleena could see had its lights on. Was there someone in there?

Aleena reached the final step and pointed the gun forward.

The basement was empty.

She recognized the walls as the same as the picture's. So that's where they would take the kids to torture them.

She glanced at the bloody walls, filled with specs of blood, flesh and muscles. It was a horrible sight, one that she couldn't look away from.

She walked inside of the basement, as she directed herself to the table that was at her left. Files covered the top and, as she opened them, she could see some of the faces that she saw mutilated on the pictures.

They were normal kids, taken from their homes, to become experiments to these men.

 _Experiment no. 183_

 _12-2014: No. 183_ _has been behaving accordingly to our expectations. From him, has been removed an upper left limb, to which he showed no signs of pain. We believe that No. 183 is immune to pain._

 _01-2015: Attaching the mechanical limb proved to be harder, as it was rejected completely by his body. No. 183 was dispatched and dumped._

Aleena frowned.

Her eyes moved to the next file, as she started to read the same lines over and over again.

 _No. 200 was dispatched and dumped._

 _No. 203 was dispatched and dumped._

 _Was dispatched and dumped._

So the children that didn't make their expectations were 'dispatched and dumped'. Meaning that these men would probably kill the poor kids.

How many children were dispatched and dumped?

How many had survived?

Aleena couldn't know, because someone started to go down the stairs. Frantically, she searched for a hideout, only to find none. She leaned against the stairs.

The man, luckily it was only one, walked in to the basement and missed Aleena's figure. He directed himself to the table, only to notice that the files were completely disorganized, opened- not like he had left them.

And then he heard the cock of a gun.


End file.
